


Alphabet Aftermath

by Mara_Jade101



Series: Soulmate Studies (Currently On Hiatus) [2]
Category: A to Z Mysteries, Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Brainwashing, Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Psychological Torture, The A to Z trio are not okay, Torture, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101
Summary: The Trial was just the beginning...16-year-olds Dink Duncan, Josh Pinto, and Ruth Rose Hathaway expected many things to happen to them once they turned 16. Getting kidnapped by a group of masked men outside their homes was one of them.16-year-olds Dave Smith, Bill Robinson, and Rosa Crusoe did not expect to wake up in a school-like environment with EVERYONE staring at them. To make matters worse, the President and three other members of the Literature Club Rosa is (apparently) involved in keeps acting weird around her brother MC, Bill witnesses a classmate being stalked, Dave finds out that the school has a dark secret, and all three of them keep seeing ghosts.What is a newly formed soulmate triad to do? And why do the three ghosts want to help them figure out their soulmate bond?
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan & Info-chan, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan & Rivals, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Taro Yamada | Senpai, Dave Smith/Bill Robinson/Rosa Crusoe, Dink Duncan/Josh Pinto/Ruth Rose Hathaway, Monika & Natsuki & Protagonist & Sayori & Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Monika/Protagonist (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Protagonist (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Protagonist/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Protagonist/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Series: Soulmate Studies (Currently On Hiatus) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903828
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue- Dink

_/Psst. Dink!/ Ruth Rose hissed in his ear. /Come on. Josh and I are heading outside to get some air./_

_Dink smiled at his soulmate and said /In a minute, okay?/_

_She frowned but nodded, letting go of his chest and walking over to where Josh was leaning against the wall, watching the twins, Nate, and Lucy playfully argue over the card game they were playing with a genuine smile on his face. Dink kept an eye on his younger sister as he walked over to his mom and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and a grin shone on her face. "Yes, honey?"_

_"I'm going outside with Josh and Ruth Rose." He said softly. "We'll be back soon."_

_She nodded and turned back to his dad as Dink made his way across the living room to the front door where Josh and Ruth Rose were waiting. Josh's eyes lit up as soon as he saw him and Dink grinned at him, noting the worry clashing with relief in his eyes._

_/Josh? You okay?/ He asked._

_Josh nodded. /Yeah... it's just- we're innocent. I'm relieved that we were proven right, but.../ he glanced at the house as the trio left it. /For a moment, I thought that it wouldn't work out in our favor./ He said finally, tapping his hands against his leg._

_"But it did." Ruth Rose said aloud, resting her head on his shoulder. "We've been cleared. Everyone knows that."_

_He hummed his acknowledgement and didn't say anything else. Dink chuckled at his soulmates and shook his head as he walked toward them and they sat together on the steps. The clouds moved out of the way, allowing the moon to shine down on their town for them to see it- and the all-black van parked across the street. A person opened the car door and walked towards them, wearing a black suit, white undershirt, black tie, and dark sunglasses over his eyes. To Dink's eyes, he kinda looked like a generic spy._

_"Excuse me." The man began, taking off his sunglasses and holding them in his hand, allowing Dink to see his dark brown eyes. "But are you three Dink Duncan, Josh Pinto, and Ruth Rose Hathaway?"_

_Josh made an mental swallowing sound. "Yes, we are." He said calmly. "And who are you?"_

_The man smiled, but it sent chills down their spines as they slowly shed away from him. "My name is Saul Warner. And I would like to apologize."_

_"For what?" Ruth Rose asked aloud, her hands curling into fists._

_Some people suddenly grabbed the trio from behind and held cloths to their mouths. Dink gasped as the people let him go, the world spinning as he reached for Josh and Ruth Rose-_

_/We're... okay.../ Josh thought sluggishly as the three brushed hands. /Just... hang... on.../_


	2. Chapter 2- Rosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa heads off to school with her brother MC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, everyone! Time for you all to meet Rosa, her brother MC, and you already know Sayori!
> 
> (Bold and Italics are directly from the games' scripts.)

"Rosa! Come on already! We're going to be late! Again!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Rosa Crusoe yelled, stuffing her notebooks in her backpack and swinging it over her shoulder. "Geez, MC. What's the rush?" She asked, sliding down the staircase rail as she walked to catch up with her older brother. She grinned suddenly. "Is it Sayori?"

He sputtered a few times as he turned to look at her. "Wha- I- no- ROSA!!!"

She laughed and tucked her curly black hair behind her ears. "What? I can't tease my brother from time to time?" Rosa asked.

MC rolled his eyes and turned her to face him. Rosa looked up at the straight-brown-haired, brown-eyed, generic-looking boy in front of her and smiled at him. Rosa herself was a curly-black-haired, sapphire-blue-eyed girl that loved to read, so she had joined the Akademi High School Literature Club a few months back when their family had moved here. She had taken an instant liking to some of the girls, like Natsuki, Sayori, and Monika, but Yuri just gave her the creeps. MC brushed her bangs out of her eyes and smiled gently down at her. "I'm just..."

 _ **"Heeeeeeeey!"**_ A girl's voice called out.

MC and Rosa turned to see _an annoying girl running towards them_ ** _from_** ** _the distance, waving her arms in the air like she was totally oblivious to any attention she might draw to herself. That girl was Sayori Amano, MC's_** ** _neighbor and good friend since they were children. You know, the kind of friend you'd never see yourself making today, but it just works out because you've known each other for so long? They used to walk to school together on days like this, but starting around high school, she would oversleep more and more frequently, and he would get tired of waiting up. But if she's going to chase him like this, MC almost felt better off running away._** _ **However, MC just sighed and idled at the crosswalk to wait for her to catch up.**_

Rosa blinked and rubbed her eyes tiredly as Sayori ran up to them. _'Great, now the tiredness catches up to me.'_

Sayori was a pale strawberry blonde haired girl with her hair in a shade of pink that was cut short in a slightly messy bob with a red bow on the left side of her head. Her eyes were sky blue and she wore the standard Akademi High School Literature Club outfit, but her blazer was unbuttoned and her collar was crooked. Rosa kept the urge to straighten it to herself, and instead began tapping her fingers against her legs as Sayori straightened up from being bent over.

**_"Haaah... haaah..." she gasped out. "I overslept again! But I caught you this time!"_ **

**_MC just sighed again. "Maybe, but only because I decided to stop and wait for you."_ **

**_Sayori winced. "Eeehhhhh, you say that like you were thinking about ignoring me. That's mean, MC!"_ **

**_"Well, if people stare at you for acting weird then I don't want them to think that we're a couple or something." He retorted._ **

**_"Fine, fine." She said. The three walked in silence before she added "But you did wait for me, after all. I guess you don't have it in you to be mean even if you want to~"_ **

**_He just rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Sayori."_ **

**_They crossed the street together and made their way to school. As they drew near, the streets grew increasingly speckled with other students making their daily commute._ **

**_"By the way, MC..." Sayori began again. "Have you decided in a club to join yet?"_ **

**_"A club?" MC repeated, his eyes growing wide. "I told you already, I'm really not interested in joining any clubs." He got in a few more steps before he added "I haven't been looking either."_ **

**_Sayori's head whipped around to face him, her eyes growing wide. "Eh? That's not true! You told me you would join a club this year!"_ **

**_He blinked at her. "Did I...?"_ **

Rosa giggled and nudged Sayori with her shoulder. **_"I'm sure it's possible that he did, in one of your many conversations where he dismissively goes along with whatever you're going on about!"_**

MC choked. "I do not!!!"

"Yes, you do!" The girls said in unison, breaking into laughter. Rosa shook her head. "MC, **_Sayori likes to worry a little too much about you, when you're perfectly content just getting by on the average while spending your free time in games and anime."_**

**_"Uh-Huh!" Sayori declared. "I was talking about how I'm worried that you won't learn how to socialize or have any skills before college! Your happiness is really important to me, you know! And I know you're happy now, but I'd die at the thought of you becoming a NEET in a few years because you're not used to the real world!"_ **

Rosa blinked and rubbed her eyes again. The pounding headache was back again, and this time it was worse than before.

_**"You trust me, right?" Sayori asked worriedly. "Don't make me keep worrying about you..."** _

_**MC sighed again. "Alright, alright! I'll look at a few clubs if it makes you happy. No promises, though..."** _

_**"Will you at least promise me that you'll try a little?" She asked.** _

_**He nodded. "Yeah, I guess I'll promise you that."** _

_**"YAY!" She shouted, jumping up and down with joy as she was clearly excited.**_ Rosa chuckled as she watched her friend bounce with joy before turning to her older brother with a blank look on his face. 

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly. 

MC shrugged casually. "Yeah, it's just... **_why do I let myself get lectured by such a carefree girl? More than that, I'm surprised I even let myself relent to her. I guess seeing her worry so much about me makes me want to ease her mind at least a little bit- even if she does exaggerate everything that's inside of her head."_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sayori Amano- "Amano". From Japanese 天 (ama) meaning "heaven" and 野 (no) meaning "field, wilderness". 
> 
> "Wilderness of Heaven," huh? I like that.


	3. Chapter 3- Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is walking to school when he overhears a conversation between a fellow classmate and the school rumor mill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder: Bold and Italics are the original script lines.
> 
> [bold and italics] is something that I'm not entirely sure about yet.

16-year-old Bill Robinson stepped outside his house, spinning his keys in the air as he pulled the door to and locked it. He flipped the keys in his hand before catching them in his left hand and tucking them into his pocket. He began tapping his hands against his legs as he walked toward Akademi High School, humming a song in his head as he crossed the street and walked to catch up with his ~~soulmates~~ classmates. ~~Because he knew they existed, but he couldn't find them here or there or anywhere~~

Bill made it to the row of cherry blossom trees and leaned against one of them as he watched each group of students enter the courtyard. They were divided into the standard clubs, like the photography club, the cooking club, the gaming club, and the newly formed Literature Club. He shook his head and looked away from the martial arts club before he caught a glimpse of Ayano Aishi, the school's "empty girl" leaning against the courtyard wall with her phone in her hand.

_~~**[Go listen to her.]**~~_

He blinked when a male voice whispered in his ear and spun around, searching for who had spoken- and finding no one there. Bill shivered as chills raced down his spine before he walked toward the girl and ducked behind a tree to listen in on her conversation.

_**"Hey."**_ A girl's simple voice came out of the speakerphone.

Ayano visibly frowned. _**"Do I know you?"**_ She asked.

The girl didn't answer her question. She only said **_"I saw you stalking an upperclassman today."_**

Ayano's frown deepened and her other fist clenched. _**"Do you have a problem with that?"**_ She asked simply, her voice emotionless like the rest of her.

The girl on the other end made a smirking sound. **_"No. I wanted to give you some information about the girl he was with. Her name is Osana Najimi. She has a crush on him. She believes in the myth about the cherry tree behind the school."_**

Ayano raised her eyebrow. _**"The myth that if you confess your love to someone underneath that tree on a Friday, they are guaranteed to accept your confession?"**_

_**"Correct."**_ The girl stated. **_"She's planning to confess to him next Friday."_**

She frowned at the phone. **_"Why are you telling me this?"_**

The girl hesitated before she said _**"I would be... happy if something bad happened to Osana-chan. I think you might be the right person to give her what she deserves."**_

**_"Who are you?"_** Ayano asked.

The girl made another smirking sound. _**"I'm the person nicknamed 'Info-chan' at school."**_

Bill felt his heart stop as she said that. Info-Chan's identity wasn't known by anyone, but everyone knew that she would do anything for information.

Ayano just blinked. **_"I've heard rumors about you. You blackmail girls and sell panty shots to boys. Nobody knows your real name."_**

Info-Chan laughed. **_"The rumors are true. If you ever need a favor, text me a panty shot and I'll give you whatever support I can. If you want to know personal information about anyone at our school, just send me a photograph of their face, and I'll tell you everything I know about them."_**

**_"You're disgusting."_** Ayano said evenly.

_**"You're a stalker."**_ Info-Chan retorted. **_"If you want my help, text me. If you don't care, ignore me. You have one week until your precious Senpai belongs to Osana-chan. I hope you make her suffer."_**

She ended the call, leaving Ayano standing against the wall and Bill doing his best not to shake. He quickly pulled away from the tree and started running for the school doors, making it inside the doors and breathing a sigh of relief. He needed to talk to the counselor about this! Quickly taking his outside shoes off at his locker, he slipped his school shoes on and walked for the office before he glanced at the time. ' _7:15... Damn it, I have to make it to class! Oh well, I'll try to talk to her after school.'_

He slid into his assigned desk in the classroom just as the bell rang for the day to begin.


	4. Chapter 4- Dave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave runs into a fight breaking out between the two delinquent clubs during lunch and meets one of the Literature Club members, a girl named Yuri.

16-year-old Dave Smith walked toward the rooftop staircase with his lunch in one hand, his water bottle in the other, and his black backpack sling over his shoulder. His sky blue eyes kept flickering from place to place as he climbed the stairs, pushing past the gray doors and stepping into the bright sunlight glaring at him from the bright blue sky. He winced in pain, raising his hand to block the light while looking for the other Gaming Club members, who were all seated together in a circle at the rails nearby. 

"Hey, guys!" He called out, walking over to them.

Gema Takagaki, the president of the Gaming Club, looked up from his phone and blinked at him. "Hey, Dave. Where were you? We were just about to defeat the final boss!"

Dave grinned at him as Pippi Osafune grabbed her console and moved closer to Ryuto Ippongo, (her secret crush) and he sat down next to her. "I was getting lunch. You know that we have to get our health back somehow!"

Gema nodded and returned his attention back to his phone. Dave began eating lunch and turned his attention to his own phone before sudden shouts came from nearby. 

"Hey!"

"Give that back!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The other students began to chorus and Gema sighed. "I'm going back to the club room. See you all later."

He got up and left the rooftop, leaving everyone else looking at each other before they all got up and ran over to see the male and female delinquent leaders fighting. Umeji Kizuguchi got in a punch on Osoro Shidesu before she grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder. Shouts rang out as Dave tapped a bystander on the shoulder. 

"Excuse me?" He asked.

The person turned to him and he smiled shyly. "Hi. What's going on?"

She shrugged. "Umeji took a card from Osoro and refused to give it back."

He winced and nodded. "For Taro Yamada, right?"

She turned to look at him again and he got a better glimpse of her. The girl **_had long straight dark purple hair and light purple eyes, and she wore purple barrettes on both sides of her head, positioned upon long strands of hair close to her bangs. She also had on the standard Akademi High School Literature Club warm gray blazer with a brown sweater vest over a white collared shirt with the collar slightly unbuttoned topped off with a red ribbon. She also had a dark blue skirt, white knee-high socks, and white uwabaki slippers with sky-blue tips._** "Yes, it's for him. It always is."

He chuckled and waved at her. "Yeah. Well, I have to go now. I guess I'll see you later...?"

"Yuri." She answered, clutching her notebook to her chest and holding out her hand. "Yuri Mazoku."

"Dave Smith." He said, taking her hand and shaking it before waving goodbye and running back over to his club.

Something seemed... off about her. He didn't like that at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri Mazoku- "Mazoku (魔族) are supernatural beings, normally evil ones such as devils or demons, in Japanese mythology and fantasy."
> 
> Ok, I don't like Yuri, and her last name reflects how I feel about her.

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back again! Sorry if you wanted me to continue "The Trial," but I lost interest in that story and wanted to move on to the next. 
> 
> If you haven't figured it out yet, this will be another Alliterative Mystery series, with the name of the story being the main plotline. I have played both Yandere Simulator and Doki Doki Literature Club before, so I have better understanding of the original content and I also know where I want to go with this one.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!  
> <3~Mara Jade


End file.
